Six Month
by Emiliana Huxley
Summary: It's a bad time in the life of Dean Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

Six Month – Chapter01

Summary: It's a bad day in the life of Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All the amazing guy's belongs to Eric Kripke. Caleb also belongs to Ridley C. James and her wonderful creation of The Brotherhood. I don't want to make any profit with this. It's just my imagination ...

Autors notes: This is the first story that I publish. And I know that I suck at the title and the grammar thing.

I tried to find a beta reader. But I wasn't very successful. So, sorry for all the mistakes, especially the grammar. English is not my first language. But I try to get better, I promise.

Everything gone wrong. Dean did his best to get his father and brother back to the car and to their hotel room. He patched both up and laid them down into the beds. Carefully he cleaned their injuries and took care of his family as his cell rang.

„Yeah?" was his answer. „Hey Deuce." „Caleb? What's wrong?" „Nothing. I bore myself to death. Where are you? Want to meet and hit a few skirts?" It was a big excuse because Caleb know that something was wrong with Dean. But he wanted Dean to come around with it by himself. He didn't want to push. But Dean avoided his cue. „I didn't have time. I'm on a hunt with dad. I'll call you when I'm back." „Deuce, where are you?"

With a sigh Dean gave in. He know about his friends abilities and he also knew not to screw up with it. „I'm in Puyallup, Washington. Where are you at the moment?" Dean asked back. „I'm near Salt Lake City. And I'm on my way west. Shall we meet somewhere?" „I can't leave this shitty town. I have something to do here. Maybe we should meet later. I'll call you when I have some down time." „Nah, want to see Johnny. And you, of course. I can be there in a couple of hours. At which hotel you staying?" „We're at the Puyallup Inn. Room 13." Caleb waited for some more information about their health, but nothing came. „Are you okay?" He asked with hesitate. Dean, who knew what his friend was thinking, answered against his gut feeling. „I'm fine." „I'll be there in approximately twelve hours." „Okay, 'til then..." Dean hung up and throw his cell onto the table under the window and then turned back to the two occupied beds. He took the chair and placed it between the two beds and sat down, watching his brother and his father.

His Dad was one problem. He had lost a lot of blood but after Dean had stitched him up he was stable and slept. The real problem was his brother. Sam had hit his head bad and wasn't conscious since then - no bleeding, no dreaming, no babbling. And this silence scared the shit out of Dean. Normally his brother was the sharing-caring-type but he didn't said a word during the last few hours. Instead he got a fever that didn't decrease, all the same which he did.

Dean didn't sleep and eat. The only thing for him to take care of was to watch for his family. He moved from his chair between the two beds only to use the toilet or shower once until he heard the knock on the door. Slowly he got up and opened it only to see his friend Caleb in front of him. „Hey, come in." he told the other men, knowing that he was screwed. So Dean backed up to his chair to look again after his family. Caleb stepped into the room and immediately asked what happened. „Hunt gone south." was the answer he became. „How are they?" „Dad'll be fine. But Sammy didn't wake up." „Since?" „Don't know really. What day is it? But I guess it's twenty four hours by now." „Maybe we should call the meds?" „Yeah." Deans voice was only a susurration. Caleb was alert at the sound of his friend and turned around only to watch him go down. „Dean!" he screamed and lunged forward to catch him from the hard fall to the ground. Gently he lowered him down and checked his friend.

When Dean came around three paramedics worked on his family. Caleb sat at his side and spoke calm words to him. „They are going to be okay. But now you have to get up so we can go to the hospital." Dean didn't hesitate and wanted to get up but he failed without Caleb's help.

An hour later Dean found himself waking up in a hospital bed. He startled to a sitting position when Caleb tried to calm him down. „Easy tiger!" he said. „Please lie down and let me explain." Dean sighed and did what he was told. He stared at his friend, the question after his family clear in his eyes. „Johnny will be fine in a few days. Just a few broken bones, a few more cuts and a light concussion. You did great with him. But... " Caleb paused. „What? What about Sammy?" Dean sat straighter in his bed as Caleb get on. „He has a bad head injury. He's in a medical induced coma at the moment. They bored a hole in his skull to release the pressure that his brain have on his head. It looks like it works and they say that in a few days they would wake him up. Dean released his breath he didn't realized he held. „When can I see them? " Dean asked.

„Dean," Caleb pleaded. „I want you to come with me." „What? What do you mean? "

Caleb sighed: „I called Bobby. He will be here in a few hours. John and Sammy are supposed to sleep at least until that so you can't speak to them until we hit the road. " „What do you mean we hit the road?" „Like I said I want you to come with me. "

Dean looked at his friend like he turned into a ghost. „I ... what? Are you nuts?" Caleb groaned. Nothing's ever easy with a Winchester. He should have known this. So he exhaled and then explained: „Dean, I worry about you. And I want you to come with me to have a rest. "

Dean stared at his friend. „I don't leave Sammy here alone." „Dean, please! It's just a few days. Bobby will be here. And he'll call when something changed. You need to get out of this vicious circle." „What?" „Dean, I've never asked you for something! Please do me the favor. Get out of your bed and in your clothes. Then we hit the road and try to forget what happened. Your dad will be fine, but when he'll wake up he will scream at you because of nothing. And your brother will be fine. And when Sam'll wake up Bobby will be here and get a hold of him. And your dad would be here and yelling at him because of something only John understands. I think you get enough of this stuff lately and you need some downtime. So now get your panties on and come with me, please. We can check on your brother before we leave. "

Dean stared at his friend and protector but didn't take any chances to disagree. He got in his pants and after a short visit at Sammy's he followed Caleb out of the hospital. With a „Dad will kill us both when he find out...! " he climbed in Caleb's car.

After a few hours they arrived at a hotel at the Pacific coast. Caleb checked them in and then went to buy some food and left Dean alone in the hotel room. When he came back with the food, Dean didn't want to eat something what should have been a warning to the young psychic. But he ignored the signs and he ignored it a few days. It's not that he didn't see it but he wanted the other hunter some time for himself. But it didn't really work the way he wanted it.

If Caleb came home from another food-shopping-trip from the nearest burger-shop he couldn't find Dean in the motel room. He looked at his watch and realized that he didn't was gone for long. So he searched in the nearest area for his friend. After some minutes he lost his patience and searched for his friend with his mind. And then he heard it. It was not really a call for help, more an excuse. Caleb felt a prick to his heart and knew instantly that something really was wrong. But he had seen a lot of the surrounding area lately and knew where to find his friend.

When Caleb arrived at the bay where Dean sat the last few days, always lost in his thoughts, he couldn't trust his eyes. „Deuce, what have you done? " Caleb came to a halt in front of his friend and get in the scene. Dean sat at a bench, wrists in his lap bleeding freely and the bloody knife at the ground. „What did you do? " He grabbed his friend's face in his hands and turned his head so that Dean had to look him in the eyes. Caleb almost screamed: „What did you do? " Dean looked at his friend. „I'm … sorry. It's better this … way." he slurred before he lost consciousness.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Aufmacher aufpeppen und korrigieren!

Six Month

Summary: It's a bad day in the life of Dean Winchester and many to come

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All the amazing guy's belongs to Eric Kripke. Caleb also belongs to Ridley C. James and her wonderful creation of The Brotherhood. I don't want to make any profit with this. It's just my imagination ...

Autors notes: This is the first story that I publish. And I know that I suck at titles and the grammar thing

I tried to find a beta reader. But I wasn't very successful. So, sorry for all the mistakes, especially the grammar thing. English is not my first language. But I try to get better, I promise.

**The first chapter was my first publishing here. And after I eventually discovered how it works I was able to get the fic to you all. And in my almost-midnight-haste I forgot to write a few things like that this is an Brotherhood AU fic and that there is a suicide attempt. Sorry for that an****d I try my best to not making this mistake the next time.**

**But the (in my opinion) more important thing that I have to say is - Thanks for ****Arianna Galloway**** and ****moira4eku**** for reviewing the first chapter. I appreciated it. It gave me a kick to start writing the next fic that is in my**** head for a few days now. **

**And I discovered that there are a few crazy people out there that signed in for a story alert. Oh my godness … I never imagined that it is possible … Thanks guys. So here is the next part.**

Chapter 2

Caleb got his friend into his waiting car and drove like hell to the nearest hospital. After an hour of surgery and a night with observation he could manage to get Dean out of the hospital before the psychiatrist arrived at Deans room. Back at the motel he wouldn't do anything more than let his anger flow but a look at his friend had him change his mind. Instead he tow Dean back into the Impala and drove to the ocean. When they sat at the beach staring at the water Dean opened a little bit and started to talk. "You hate the sea. What's wrong with you?"

Caleb uttered a brief laugh. "Dude, YOU have the nerve to ask ME what's wrong? You tried to kill yourself! You're nuts and I should so kick your ass!" _'At least he have a statement.'_ Dean thought. "Maybe you should tell me what's wrong with you." The older hunter tried.

After almost an eternity Dean answered the request with another question. "When did we last met?" Caleb tried to remember right. "It was definitely too long ago. After this hunt in Minnesota six month ago, I guess." "Right, the hunt I screwed up." "But nothing bad happened. Everybody walks away with nothing more than a scratch." "Yeah, right then." When no more of an explanation followed Caleb pressed. "What happened after I went back to New York?"

After another five minutes of silence Caleb was worried. "Dean, please tell me what happened." "I … I can't. … But maybe you can … I want you to know but I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me. Please, get what you want to know. Read me!" Dean begged while he grabbed his friends hand and lay it at the side of his head. Caleb jerked at the thoughts of his friend but did what he was asked for and read his mind. Memories of the last six month hit him. Memories of being scolded, accused, assaulted and hit from his father for nothing.

Caleb stared at his friend, shocked. "Why?" It was the only thing he could think of. It all doesn't make any sense. "I don't know. He was like this a few years ago, but he got back to his normal self after a few weeks. But not this time and I don't know what the reason is. But I can't bare it any more. Everything I say, everything I do is not good enough." Dean shoved the silent tear that took his way over his cheek away. I didn't know what else to do. Please, forgive me." He almost pleaded. He was devastated.

Caleb didn't know what to do. There was his best friend that he wanted to help and at the other hand was his mentor. But when he looked at his friend, into his green eyes that lost all hope he didn't know anymore why he had to think about a decision. "I'm at your side. But I have to talk to Johnny. I have to understand why he reacted like this. We have to go to Puyallup, Washington." Just at this moment Caleb's cell phone rang. He took the call. "Hey Bobby. … That are really good news. … Yeah, we're already on our way to you. We're there in 12 hours. … Yeah, meet you at the hospital." Caleb shut his phone and turned to the younger hunter. "That was Bobby. Johnny's in a bad mood about our disappearance. And the doctors decided to slowly wake Sammy up in the morning. We should be there when he is fully awake." Caleb grinned at his friend. "You have to believe me dude everything is going to be alright." "Yeah, everything you say." Dean didn't look assured.

When they arrived at the hospital Dean walked straight to his brothers room with Caleb on his heels. The room was empty except of Sam who lay in his bed asleep. Dean took the chair and sat by the bed. Caleb sighed. "I go and look for Bobby and Johnny." "Okay." was Deans lonely answer.

When the brothers were alone Dean took Sams hand in his and started talking. "Sammy, I'm so sorry that I left you here alone with Dad. But Caleb made me go with him. And I did something really stupid. But I didn't know what to do anymore. I was so despaired. Something is wrong with..." A bang interrupted Dean in his speech when the door opened and his father entered the room.

"Where were you? And what the hell you thought to leave your brother and me here alone?" Before Dean could answer the question John grabbed him by his shirt and threw him into the next wall. "I thought ..." "You should quit thinking. The only result is that you harm your family!" screamed John and threw his son into the table in the room. Dean hit the furniture and was going down with a grunt when his father grabbed him again and let him flow into the next wall. Dean sank down, grabbed his not yet healed side and gasped as pain shot through it. "Caleb wanted me to come ..." But John didn't wait for his son's explanation and began to kick his son in the stomach. "Dad, please!" Dean pleaded, but didn't defend himself. _'I deserve everything.'_ he thought as another kick hit him hard. "Dad, wait!" Dean pleaded and slowly raised to his feet, an outstretched hand to stop his father. "When you want to kill me for my leaving..." Dean breathed heavily and started to cough until blood came out of his mouth and ran down his chin. "When you want to kill me, than I have a better solution for you." He took the jack-knife out of his pocket and handed it to his father. John took the knife and opened it. Dean froze at his father and waited for the pain when the door swung open and Caleb and Bobby entered the room. In an instant Caleb was on John and stopped him when he was about to stab his son in the heart. "What are you doing here? Are you crazy? It's Dean, it's your son!" Caleb almost screamed.

Then Bobby intervened and grabbed John by the shoulders and directed him outside. John dropped the knifed and ran from the room. When they left the room Caleb was at Deans side in an instant. He could get to him before he collapsed onto the floor. Dean was coughing blood and tried to speak when Sam awoke. "Dean?" Dean struggled to come to his feet and leant heavily against his brother's hospital bed. "I'm here Sammy, I'm here. Do you need … something?" "Dean, what's wrong?" "Nothing, just a little bit trouble here. You should rest and when you wake up again ... " Dean tried to take a deep breath what shot another white hot pain through his battered body. But Caleb intervened. "When you wake up again your Dad will be here and we talk a little bit, okay?" Sam nodded and drifted to sleep. Then Dean's knees gave up and he sank into Caleb's arms.

Caleb lifted him carefully up and carried him outside, shouting: "I need help!" In an instant there were several doctors and nurses around him. "What happened?" everyone wanted to know. "I don't know. I found him in this state." Caleb lied to cover his mentor and his best friend was wheeled away.

TBC

**Okay, that's it. And I would like to know what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Six Month

Summary: It's a bad time in the life of Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. All the amazing guy's belongs to Eric Kripke. Caleb also belongs to Ridley C. James and her wonderful creation of The Brotherhood. I don't want to make any profit with this. It's just my imagination ...

Autors notes: This is the first story that I publish. And I know that I suck at titles and the grammar thing

I tried to find a beta reader. But I wasn't very successful. So, sorry for all the mistakes, especially the grammar thing. English is not my first language. But I try to get better, I promise.

**Hi everyone. Thanks again for the feedback.**

**moira4eku: This story takes place before Sam left for college. It's pre-season. Sorry that I forgot to mention it.**

**Now have fun with the last part. But beware, it's soppy.**

**Chapter03**

Caleb met Bobby outside Sams room and began: "This isn't John." "I know, but what is wrong with him?" "I don't know. Where is he?" "In the waiting room and he's almost apathetic." Bobby explained. "I kinda talked to Dean yesterday and found out that John is in this state since six month, since this hunt in Minnesota. What did they hunt there?" Bobby brooded. After a few minutes he had the answer. "There was a coven. They tried to destroy it. And I thought that they succeeded. Caleb, what happened in there?" Caleb sighed. "Johnny went crazy. He tried to kill his son. And Dean told me that he is as cold as ice to him since six month." "He told it?" Bobby asked disbelievingly. "No, not really told me. He showed me." "What?" "He said that I wouldn't believe and that I should see his memory. Bobby, it was devastating. Everything Dean did, it was wrong. And John hit him again and again during the last six month. No wonder that he didn't want to live." "WHAT?" Bobby looked at Caleb aghast. Caleb swallowed. "The bandages on his wrists. He tried to kill himself two days ago." Bobby looked horrified. "WHAT?" he repeated, unable to say anything complex. "Bobby, I read his mind. The last six month were pure horror for Dean. John always told him that he was a failure. Dean couldn't do anything right. And when the last hunt didn't work out well he blamed himself for it. He thought that they would be better without him. And he cut his arteries. I found him in time but he lost a lot of blood. And now John beat him up really good. I hope everything is alright. And I want to know what is wrong with John. He's not himself. And when the last hunt before he went crazy had to do with witches, then maybe he is cursed or something." Bobby thought about it and came to a conclusion. "I check him, you stay with Sammy. I talked to the doctor and he said that Dean comes in his room after surgery." "Okay, thank you Bobby." "Nothing to thank for son." And Bobby left the room and Caleb alone with the youngest Winchester.

A few hours later the nurse wheeled Deans bed into Sams room where Caleb waited for the news on his best friend. "He's stable now. But he's beat up pretty much. One of his broken ribs punctured his lung and he got a heavy internal bleeding. But the doctors had repaired that and now he need to rest." the nurse explained. "He almost died in surgery. Technically he did once but we're confident that he'll make it." Caleb nodded and took a seat between the two beds.

Another two hours later awoke Sam. "Caleb?" he whispered. Caleb was startled and on his feet in an instant. "Sam, how do you feel?" "Dean?" Caleb sighed. He should be prepared for this question but he wasn't. So he stammered: "He's here … right next to you." "What happened? Dad?" "Yeah," Caleb throw a hand trough his hairs. "Yeah, your dad happened. He almost killed your brother." "But..." "I know Sammy, it's unbelievable. But he must be under a curse. Since six month and I didn't noticed it. I should have sensed it. But I couldn't. What a knight am I? I'm so sorry." "It's okay Caleb. It's not your fault. I thought that something's wrong but … I should have called you a long time ago. But I thought we could get to a solution ourselves. How's he doing?" "He will be alright. At least physical. But it would take time." Caleb repeated the summary that the nurse had give him a few hours ago.

Just when Caleb finished with his report the door opened and a deranged John and Bobby entered the room. Caleb was at alert but Bobby calmed him down. "It was a curse. John had a hex bag in his shoe sole. We found and destroyed it." the older hunter explained. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how to excuse." John explained. "Don't tell me, tell your sons!" Caleb stated before he left the room to get some caffeine.

Two hours later all the hunters sat at Deans bed and watched over him when he starts to wake. "Let me explain to him. Maybe you should left the room." Caleb requested John. "No way. He is my son. I stay!" the older hunter explained. "Okay, then maybe you should take a step back." This time John did what younger man asked.

When Dean came around whit the nasal tube in his face he couldn't understand where he was. Caleb tried to explain but then John was too curios and came in his sons field of sight. It was then when Dean became nervous and tried to get away. No one could calm him down until Caleb grabbed his face in his hands an whispered: "It's okay Dean. He wouldn't come after you. I got your back. I got you!" And for the support he entered his friends mind and carried them away back to the ocean. "Dean! It's okay. Everything is okay. Nobody want's to hurt you. Nobody can hurt you here. Please, relax and let me explain." When Dean relaxed a little bit Caleb tried: "Your Dad was cursed. He was something like possessed. But it's gone now. He wouldn't do you any harm. He loves you. He's your dad again now. Not the monster that railed against you or that beat you during the last months. You remember this Minnesota hunt?" Dean looked disbelievingly at his friend but nodded. "The hunt went south and he was cursed. That's the reason why he hit you. That's the reason why he acted so weird. But now he is himself again and he loves you and he wouldn't take a hand against you." Caleb couldn't say anything more, brought them back to the hospital and let the space to the father and son. When Dean didn't flinch he thought that everything would be okay and gave the family a little bit more space but didn't leave the room.

After a really long explanation and many use of the word sorry a nurse could get the family to go to the motel until the next morning. When the brothers were alone in their room Sam started: "Dean, I'm so sorry for not finding out the reason. I should have known that Dad was cursed." "Not your fault. You couldn't know it." was the tired answer. "But at least I could have called Caleb." "Mh, maybe, but I had enough of the if and whens lately. All I want is to sleep for a week or so." "Okay, then rest well and have nice dreams." Sammy wished his brother. "Yeah. Hope so." and with that Dean was fast asleep.

When Sam awoke the next morning his brother was still asleep. So he straitened up in his bed and took a closer look at his brother. He saw the cut at his brow with the butterfly bandages and the wrapping around his chest. And he also saw the bandage around his brother's wrist. He tried to remember what Caleb told about the incident the day before. But as hard as he tried he couldn't remember him to say anything about broken or sprained wrists. So he decided to ask his brother who woke up just in this moment. "Good morning Dean." "Hmmmm..." "Did you slept well?" "Kind of..." Sam thought about to let his brother a little bit time to fully awake but he reckoned that his family would strode in soon. So he chose the direct way. _'Besides, there is no good time to ask him the question I'm about to ask.'_ So he started the conversation. "Can I ask you a question?" "Yeah." Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at his brother. "What's with your wrists?" "Dad got me." "No, Caleb told me what damage Dad did. And there was nothing with your arms." Dean sighed. "I got it hurt a few days ago when I was with Caleb." "How?" "I stumbled and fell." Sam mustered his brother's face. "No. Tell me the truth Dean, please." "I didn't lie." "Yes you did." "And you know that why...?" Dean asked slightly irritated. "Because you're my brother and I know when you are lying. So, what happened?" Dean sighed again. _'Am I this easy to see through?'_ He thought but gave in. His brother would find out anyway. "I slit it." When Sam didn't react he added: "On purpose." There it was, the truth about one of the darkest moments of his life and he couldn't look Sam in the eyes so he stared at his hands in his lap. After an eternity Sam asked: "But why?" He watched his older brother struggle with himself.

Dean tried to fight the single tear that wanted out but he failed miserably. The first one followed another and another until he cried open in front of his little brother. A thing that he never did - ever. "Sammy," Dean choked. "Sammy, I … he … I didn't know what else to do. I … he was right. I screwed up and as a result you got hurt. You almost died. And Dad was hurt too. And I couldn't help you. It was hospital-bad. And you didn't wake up and then Caleb brought me to Eureka. And ..." Dean cut of. "And the result was that you tried to kill yourself?" "Sammy..." "Don't Sammy me!" The younger Winchester was angry now. "You tried to leave me here with Dad? You betrayed me and your friends?" "I couldn't bare it anymore. I didn't want to hear again that I'm a failure. I always get the people hurt that I love most. You and Dad on our last hunt, Caleb a year ago, Bobby two years ago. I think that you were all better without me. And that's the reason why I'm gonna leave."

"NO!" was all that Sam could answer. At the look at his brothers face where the tears flowed now freely the younger brother climbed out of his bed. "What are you doing? Please stay in bed. I don't want to be responsible for anything that happens to you when you got out because of me. Dad would kill me." But before Sam could explain anything Dean added: "But maybe this is a good thing. So I cannot harm anyone." Dean was so devastated that he didn't bother to wipe away all the tears that stream down his face. Broken was the word that plopped up in Sams mind at the look at his brother. So he made it slowly over to his brother's bed and crawled in beside him. He slung his long arms around Deans shoulders and hugged him tight. "Please don't say this!" he begged. "This isn't you!" "Sam, the first time since … the accident … I'm myself. I can't do this anymore." "Yes you can. I know this is your life. You love it!" "But what is with you?" Now it was Sams turn to sigh. "You hate this. And you want to do anything else. You want to go to college and then you leave me here alone." "You always have Dad." "Yeah … But maybe you guys would be better without me." "What makes you think this?" "Sammy, please, you were around the last few months. I did everything wrong!" Dean almost screamed but didn't break the hug. He silently sobbed into his brothers shoulder now. "I almost got you both killed. You're better without me."

Sam sighed again and tried to collect himself for his next statement. "Dean, please, you have to believe me, okay?" After a moment that felt like an eternity Dean nodded into his shoulder. "You are the one and only anchor that this family have. Ever had. If it wasn't you who keeps us together we never would have come this far. You rescued me and Dad a thousand times from the supernatural and our self. And from another. You can't quit. We need you like the air that we breathe." "And nevertheless you will go to college." "Yes, but I'm only able to go because of you." "And that should help me why ..." Sam almost grinned at the comment. "Because you raised me to an independent person who always know what I want. And you always said to me that I can get anything that I want." "What a great job that I'd done." Dean sarcastically answered. Sam broke the hug at the statement of his brother and took his face in his hands. Slowly and carefully he wiped the tears away. "Dean, you always was more a father to me than Dad was. You gave me food, brought me to school, helped me with my homework, brought me to bed, read me fairy-tales. You watched over me when I was sick and you band-aided my bleeding knee when I fell. You was the one that always watched over me. You raised me and now I beg you to let me go like any other father let his kid go to college when it's time. It doesn't mean that we couldn't see each other. Far from it! I want you to come around from time to time. Think about all the college girls and what you could do with them." Sam grinned now at his big brother.

Dean looked Sam in the eyes. "Maybe you're right. It would be a lot of fun to blame you on campus." A grin crept on Deans face and it didn't take long to reach his eyes. "Thanks Sammy, I guess I needed this speech. And you should know that I love you. And I'm proud of you." "Love you too. And now we should go to sleep for another hour or two, I guess." "Yeah." But when Sam was about to leave his brothers bed Dean stopped him. "Sammy?" "Yeah?" "I know that you would blame this one on me for the rest of my life but … can you stay here a little bit?" "Sure" was all that Sam answered and Dean was already asleep and couldn't see the huge grin on his brothers face.

It felt like in the middle of the night when Caleb started with a groan to a sitting position in his bed. Then the vision caught him. He saw the brothers arm in arm talking before they fell asleep in each others arms. He got out of bed and woke up Bobby and John and begged them to go to the hospital. _'They should see this! Good to know that everything went right. I hope that it would be so for a while. We all need a break.'_ he thought and when they arrived Caleb could stop the other two men to storm into the room. "It was a little bit unfair to get you out of bed because of nothing but I thought you should see this." With that Caleb opened the door and let the others have a look at the brothers huddled together and peaceful sleeping ...

**The End**

**Please review.**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas.**


End file.
